Current Radio-Frequency Identification (RFID) tags and labels are produced through the construction of an inlay which includes a chip connected to an antenna applied to a substrate. The inlay is then inserted into a single tag or label, or more particularly the tag or label stock that is used to make up the finished RFID device. These labels or tags are then printed by either conventional printing processes, such as flexographic processes, and then variable information may be printed either with the static information or singularly. The chips are then encoded in a printer which has a reader/encoding device or separately by a reader/encoding device. This method is slow and costly due to multiple steps that are involved in the manufacture of the product. In addition, such a method can only be accomplished typically one tag or label at a time per lane of manufacturing capability. The can result in higher cost, limited output, and limited product variation in terms of size, color, and complexity.